Field
This application relates generally to a downward illumination assembly for directing light downward from the ceiling area of a room such as an elevator passenger compartment.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98 U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,517
Downward illumination assemblies present a maintenance problem when a power supply must be removed from the assembly for replacement or repair. Removal and replacement often require access to an area above the assembly and a ceiling panel upon which the assembly is mounted.